twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora White
Aurora White is a young pony born in Ponyville. She left the small town at a young age to travel the world as an adventurer. She later returns to settle down in place she can call home. Cutie Mark Her Cutie Mark is in the shape of a Compass that represents her love for Adventure and Discovery. This influenced her to study Magic and Medicine in many different places though not all her adventures are sucessful. It also drove her to create the''' Compass Spell. ' Background She is the only child in her family. After finishing school, she left to explore the world outside Equestria and encountered many bizarre adventures during her travels. As a child she looks up to her hero Daring-Do and hopes to be great like her. Her real name is Eva(Life) White. This is the name her parents gave her. However she chooses to call herself Aurora to match her spirit of adventure. Currently her parents are somewhere in distant lands unknown. She is currently a freelance explorer that assists in anything from archaeological discoveries, to understanding flora and fauna and even terrain mapping(she isn't a specialist in any particular field but is very capable and has valuable experience). Though none of her work can be counted as "official" she does it anyway as long as it helps. Personality and Appearance Aurora is a normally cheerful pony who enjoys the outdoors and learning new things. She is generally outgoing and happy with a thirst for adventure but is also a loner who enjoys peace and quiet and spending time with a few friends. She has a bad habit of acting brash without thinking. This often leads to many problems in the future or can ruin something. She also has a fear of giant dragons and evil magic. One more note, she has a very very very serious anger issue. When something she's sensitive about is "touched" she snaps. She is physically larger than the average unicorn her age. This also makes her stronger than the average unicorn and capable of doing physical tasks needed for adventure and exploration. She has a limited pool of magic from birth. To compensate for this she uses both magic and phsycial skills in perfect balance through a lot of practice. She appears as a young pony with a white hair and mane. Often she wears a vest with a lot of pockets for travelling. Her ear is slightly bitten off due to an accident as a young adventurer. Lastly is her cutie mark on her flank. Home Aurora lives outside Ponyville in a small home. Its roughly near Fluttershy's home but far enough to actually be pretty isolated. It is a large home that can accomodate a few ponies if necessary. In it, Aurora has tons of books and things collected during her adventures. There are also places in the home for her pet eagle to perch on. Outside, she has a small stand set up to sell simple medicine. Often her pet eagle runs the store. She also has an extra room for guests and a private work room where she writes her research and studies. Pet Aurora has a pet Eagle that follows her around the world. A fearsome large pure white Eagle. Its name is Ezio (mlp_EzioWhite ). Ezio serves as both a guard of Aurora's home and its guide. Any visitor can ask Ezio to get them potions and medicine. Ezio can also take out Aurora's public research journal and her short stories. Ezio can often be seen around Ponyville and can come to Aurora's aid at free will. (('PLAYER NOTE': This means you are allowed to Proxy Ezio when Aurora's out OR if Aurora's on AFK. Ezio can handle taking medicine and even take out Aurora's public research journal and her short stories('there are fanfics though its not RP related'''). Any attempt to invade Aurora's home, Ezio will be there to guard it)) Royal Guard Aurora had requested to join the Royal Guard and underwent training. Due to her years of being and explorer and harsh training in Neighpon she had more than enough skills to qualify. She enters as a Private and is now stationed at Canterlot. She wears a standard but lower ranking armor at her request originally to make it lighter for her use. (Aurora dislikes restricted movement but Royal Guards HAVE standards, weaker armor was the solution) Aurora later joins Princess Luna's Nightguards after passing her test. She had requested a variant of her old Royal Guard armor and made it even lighter and easier to move in. Her ranks prevents her from making too many modifications to her armor but it was more than enough. Her Nightguard armor holds a trick, in the joints and other loose areas, she had requested hidden mesh fabric/pockets on her joins and everywhere on her armor instead of hard leather or chains. This not only makes the armor lighter, but she puts soap in the mesh fabric and pockets. Why? easy, her magic is limited, the soap acts like a medium to conduct her magic and spread it like electricity in water. She can either blind a foe using soap OR charge each bubble with electricity and let it spread among itself and create a barrier of electrical bubbles for attack and defence. The bubbles also improve her barrier spell and can deflect attacks. There are also many variants of her bubble attacks but rarely uses them, like the Bubble Whip, Bubble Barrage/Rapid Shot and a others. Its a nasty trick Aurora has in store for her enemies. ((Her bubble magic HAS weaknesses. Unicorns and Changelings can easily pop the bubbles with ranged magic and Pegasus ponies if they can make a sharp gust of wind the bubbles will pop as well. She has to carefully calculate when to use the move)) Explorateurs Sans Frontières Explorateurs Sans Frontières is a group led by Aurora White (more details later) Category:OCs Category:Unicorns